You Told Me So
by Olivia94
Summary: "Sure she was used to being the target of abuse for the entire school, but this? This was different. This was someone she loved. This was Jesse." Set in Funk. Finn/Rachel friendship. Please R&R! Thanks!


**Hey guys! Okay, so this is my very first Glee fic. In all honesty, I never planned on starting to write for Glee, but I was inspired. I don't know if anyone has written one like this or not, so if you have, sorry! It's unintentional. **

**This story takes place during ****Funk****. It's Finn/Rachel friendship mainly, but if you wanna perceive it as romance, have at it. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**(Btdubbs, italics are thoughts)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own, Glee :'( **

**OooOooO**

She had no idea how long she just stood there. Her feet were rooted to that one spot in the parking lot amidst the dozens of eggs that stained the concrete for God knows how long.

Her lips stayed glued shut even though she was screaming inside her head. Though her eyes welled up with tears and her lip quivered, she steadfastly refused to cry. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Rachel was bursting at the seams with emotion: hurt, betrayal, disgust, sadness, confusion, and anger to name a few. _So this is what it feels like to have a broken heart. _She thought. It felt like someone was using her heart for a stress toy.

She wanted to die. Sure she was used to being the target of abuse for the entire school, but this? This was different. This was someone she loved. This was Jesse. _How could he do this to me? _

Rachel thought back on all of the times they spent together. She recalled the sincerity in his eyes when he said he wanted to make all her dreams come true. She would've bet her life that he was being honest.

The shock of everything was overwhelming. Just yesterday they were dating. They were the happiest couple in school. And today? Today he lied to her, tricked her, broke her heart and left her standing alone in a parking lot covered with eggto pick up the pieces. Rachel didn't know how it came to this. She thought everything was normal until she saw him standing on the stage with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. _Did I miss something? What did I do wrong?_

Just as Rachel was hit with an intense urge to break down and cry like a little girl, she heard approaching footsteps from behind her.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice called out. The words were laced with caution and concern.

Rachel couldn't bring herself to turn and look at her friend behind her. _Oh no. Not him. Please not him. I don't want him to see me like this! _

She heard the footsteps speed up as the figure quickened his pace.

"Oh, God. Rach…" Finn said as he came up to her. Rachel remained rooted to her spot.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Was it Karofsky? I swear I'm gonna—" He stopped when he saw Rachel shaking her head slowly. She looked dazed and detached from the world.

"Rachel. Come on. Talk to me." He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Rachel!"

Rachel tore her eyes away from the insignificant spot in the distance that she'd been staring at and met Finn's concerned gaze.

"Jesse." She muttered, almost incoherently.

"Who?"

"Jesse." She said, a little louder this time.

"What?" Finn exclaimed, letting go of Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel merely nodded, unable to say anything else. She squeezed her eyes shut as fat tears began to roll down her cheeks slowly. The shock of what had happened was wearing off, and the reality was sinking in. She wanted to run, cry, scream and puke, all at the same time.

Finn shifted awkwardly as he saw his friend's tears. "Oh come on, Rach. It's okay."

Rachel tried desperately to keep herself under control, but couldn't stop a single sob from escaping her lips. Upon hearing this, Finn—not knowing what else to do—enveloped the small girl into a giant hug. Rachel responded by throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. He just stood there and held her as she cried silently into his chest.

Finn couldn't help the rage bubbling up inside of him. _How could anyone do something so awful to such a nice person? _He wondered to himself. _If Jesse thinks he can get off doing this he's got another thing coming. _

"It's okay, Rachel. Really. It's all gonna be okay." He cooed, rubbing soothing circles into her back as he held her.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said weakly, her voice muffled by Finn's shirt.

Finn gently pried Rachel from his embrace and held her by her shoulders.

"For what?" He asked.

"You knew he was playing me. You all knew. You even told me, but I wouldn't listen. I let you down; I let the whole team down. I fully understand if you hate me." She said sadly. She was unable to make eye contact with him.

"Oh, Rachel." Finn pulled Rachel back into a hug as she began crying again. "You have nothing, _nothing_ to be sorry about. And I definitely don't hate you."

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Really."

Finn rested his chin on Rachel's head. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It killed him inside to see her like this. He'd always known Rachel to be an unbelievably strong person. She faced bullying everyday with her head held high. But now, some stupid guy had gotten under her skin and reduced her to tears. He broke her heart and Finn's broke with it.

After a few minutes Rachel calmed down. Her breathing evened out and her shoulders stopped shaking. She didn't let go of Finn, though. She felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. She never wanted to move again.

But eventually she was forced to. Rachel reluctantly pried herself away from her friend. She saw the front of his shirt and chuckled softly.

"Ugh, I got egg all over you!"

Finn looked down and saw that she was right. The gooey, yellow liquid was smeared across his front.

"Oh, I don't mind." He said softly. Finn reached out and began picking the eggshells out of Rachel's hair.

"Why don't you let me give you a ride home?" He said more like a statement than a question.

"What, you want me to get egg on your car too?" Rachel joked, raising her eyebrows.

"My car's junk anyways. Better mine than yours. I can pick you up tomorrow morning so you can take your car home after school tomorrow." The two began the trek to Finn's truck on the other side of the lot.

Rachel turned grateful eyes to Finn.

"Thank you, Finn." She said quietly.

"It's nothing. I mean, you're on my way anyways." He blushed.

"No," She said, taking his hand in hers, "Thank you for everything."

**OooOooO**

**I know, I know. Ridiculously cheesy ending, right? Oh well. I couldn't think of another way to end it. **

**Okay, guys, since this is my first Glee fic, I'm like, super self-conscious about it. All sorts of reviews are welcome. I appreciate anything you have to tell me.**

**I also accept requests and prompts for other stories. Just no slash and (sorry guys) no puckleberry. That one is for your own good, trust me. It'd be disastrous.**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
